Stalking In Your Sleep
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: All Courtney wants is a good night's sleep in the privacy of her own house, but a certain stranger, alas, a certain host in the night won't let her for some reason. How will Courtney deal with this situation? Chrisney one-shot because well, Chris is possibly sick in the head. Rated T for pure Chris weirdness.


**"Stalking In Your Sleep"**

 **Rated T for pure stupidity from Chris's part**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series or any of its characters in the show. Total Drama and its characters are owned and associated by FreshTV and its creators, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Since you all love weirdo Chris so much, I'm gonna give you weirdo Chris yet again, but this time, this will be a Chris/Courtney fic although they won't be a couple in it sadly. But still, I hope you'll love it from sick, twisted me.**

 **P.S.: Chris is a bit creepy in this, so be aware.**

* * *

It was around 10:00 p.m. as Courtney, Total Drama's very own C.I.T and future lawyer, entered her own bedroom wearing a pink nightie and yawning her butt off hoping to get a good sleep from the long day she'd been having with her best friend, Bridgette. After all, having to laugh her butt off from the movie she had been watching down at the local miniplex while downing a big bowl of popcorn definitely did her in really good.

"Looks like tomorrow's gonna be another day..." Courtney yawned once more before turning on her phone to adjust her alarm.

Once she set the alarm over to 7:00 a.m., the C.I.T. immediately placed her iPhone across her nightstand and went right back to sleep. She dozed off for a good minute or two before reopening her eyes, possibly forgetting something to do with her phone.

"Right, I forgot to put the ocean sounds on..." muttered Courtney as she went back to her phone, possibly tapping on the sleep mode app.

She scrolled down for a little while before placing her eyes on the text that read 'Ocean Sounds'. Once she tapped on the option, the sounds of huge ocean waves began coming out of the phone itself, therefore leaving Courtney very satisfied with her choice. After putting the phone down on the nightstand once again, Courtney went back to sleep with the sounds of the ocean greeting her tan-colored ears to a deep slumber.

"Now this is more like it." Courtney whispered to herself in the middle of her sleep.

This atmosphere could've been more perfect for Courtney to begin with.

The sound of seagulls chirping, the sound of rushing waves rolling in the background, the sound of a cool gentle breeze blowing. It was all that everything Courtney would have wanted in a very good sleep. What made it better for Courtney in the first place was the thoughts of her ex-boyfriend Duncan was nowhere to be seen at all. She didn't have to worry about his presence, his appearance, or any mentioning of his name. All she had to focus on was her, her bed and the sound of the ocean greeting her non-stop.

It all lasted a good five minutes for her so far when all of a sudden...

"Pssssst... psssssst... hey, Courtney..."

The sound of someone whispering started to bother her right away, forcing Courtney to toss and turn while muttering out, "Duncan, leave me alone... I'm trying to sleep..."

"Courtney, wake up. I'm not Duncan." The voice said to her again.

After tossing and turning once more, Courtney immediately reopened her eyes very slowly only this time, she wasn't seeing Duncan. In fact, Courtney immediately felt her eyes bulge when she saw who it was just by the sound of her voice:

"Chris, what the hell?!" Courtney shouted.

"Ah, good, you're up." Chris McLean smirked in delight, "I need your help on something."

"Like how to get out of my house?" The C.I.T. threatened Chris before adding, "How in the hell did you even get inside?"

Chris suddenly smirked at the question and said, "Your closet."

"My closet? How in the hell... did... you..." Courtney's voice trailed off for a little bit before shouting, "OH MY HELL, HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING ME?!"

"Well, I wouldn't call it _stalking_ to be exact." The host shrugged.

"Oh, really? Then how come you got into my closet then?" Courtney asked, threatening Chris once more.

"I have a good reason for that," The host nodded before explaining, "You need a new lightbulb for your closet."

"Really? You stalked me in the closet just because you wanted to tell me that my lightbulb's out?" Courtney replied with her hands on her hips.

"Like I said, I wasn't stalking!" Chris corrected her yet again, "I needed someone to change the lightbulb in the closet because I can't masturbate in the dark when I'm inside there!"

It was there from that statement that Courtney's rage rose tenfold to the point where her face was now turning a bit red from this sick yet disgusting revelation. Yet, Chris didn't quite notice it since he was still loopy like the sick sadistic host that he was.

"YOU MASTURBATED IN MY CLOSET?!" Courtney screamed.

Chris suddenly held in his ears from Courtney's shouting and said, "I wanted to look at the awesome pictures I took from you at the mall, dressing room, swimming pool, escalator, Burger King, shower, arcade, movies, Baskin-Robbins, beach and yoga class, that's all!"

"You frickin' stalker pervert!" The C.I.T. shrieked as she somehow started to beat up Chris with her fists.

"OW! OW! HEY STOP IT! I WASN'T-OW-STALKING YOU!" Chris said between blows.

"LEAVE MY HOUSE NOW, YOU SICKO!" Courtney screamed yet again, still beating up on him non-stop.

Figuring out that he couldn't fight back out of this, Chris immediately gave in and shouted painfully, "OKAY OKAY, I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE-OW! JUST STOP-OW-BEATING ME UP!"

Courtney then immediately pushed Chris out of her room and into a wall before the C.I.T. finally had the courtesy to slam the door right in the host's face, therefore finally ending this stupid little nightmare that Courtney had from him.

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave..." Courtney groaned to herself before heading back to bed.

With Chris finally gone from her room and her house altogether, Courtney immediately shut her big black eyes and drifted off to sleep where she belonged. And that's the way Courtney wanted from all of this. Just nothing but peace and tranquility from a single round of sleep.

However, she still kept tossing and turning as if something was bothering the C.I.T. altogether. It was bothering her so much that she immediately shouted from her sleep:

"Chris, get off my tree! I know you're stalking me from the window!"

"Okay, fine! I'll get off!" Chris shouted as he got off the elm tree that was in the backyard and left immediately. After he dusted himself off, Chris muttered out in pure annoyance, "Yikes, why does she think I'm a frickin' stalker all the time? I just wanna check up on her and she what she was doing, that's all..."

* * *

 **Sorry Chris, but that's called being a stalker, like it or not. Yeah, I'm going with a new character in the Total Drama fandom. I call it, "Gotta-Be-A-Stalker Chris". Catchy, huh?**

 **Anyway, read, review and share some feedback if you wish. Now if you'll excuse me...**

 ***puts on headphones and listens to "Every Breath You Take" by The Police***


End file.
